Heero's search
by Target Zero
Summary: Heero starts looking for his family, the one he had before Dr. J. came along.


Sure we all know Heero as an orphan. Witch his reall name isn't reaveled so easely. Well here's a story of Heero taking on his true Identity and finding his sisters. Sorry if its not to long.  
  
" Heero, what are you looking for? You've been typing on your computer for the hole day?" ask Relena abit worryed.  
" Nothing much. Just looking for something" Answered Heero in a very low and disterbed voice. "Odin Lowe. Is that my real name?"   
" What? Heero, what did you find? What did you find?"  
" I found my true name, who my siblings are and my true nationality, anonced Heero happily, I have 4 sisters and 1 brother. Their names are Amber, Andy, Amy, Annie, and Emerald."  
Relena takes a seat beside Heero, he looked at her and then turns back to the computer screen.  
" Heero, are you going to send something to them or go see them?" ask Relena.  
"Hey guys! Was'up?" came Duo from the back of the room." I'm going to bed. C ya'll later."  
" I'm going. Tell the others I'm gone." instructed Heero.  
" Were are you going?" asked Relena.  
".........I'm going to see Annie in Canada." was Heero's response as he marched throught the front door.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Alright, every one lets keep together.We don't want to get lost in the Canadien Wilderness." The tourists just look arround and admired the beautiful sceenary. The tour guide continued giving out the instructions. " Alright, I'm gonna have to take attendence before we leave. Just signe your full name on this sheet of paper along with a close friend and his/her phone number, and the time you've arrived."  
Few seconds later," Great now we are 8 people here. Lets see; Eric Tompson, Sabrinna Lee, Nathalie MacKeshin, Target Zero, François Ferdinna, Robert Hilroy, Grace Dedee, and plus me, thats 8.....Hey wait a minut, aren't we supposed to be 9? Did anybody NOT signe the sheet?"  
" I didn't sign." came a low voice from behind the crowed.  
" Well comeout and signe the form so we can leave." said the instructer  
  
Heero walks to the piece of paper and thinks a minute, and write's down Heero Yuy, then thinks some more. After waiting a few minutes, he finnaly write's down Relena Darlian/Peacecraft and her phone number as a close friend.  
  
" Thank you (stops, to read the paper)Mr. Heero Yuy. Now we can start our tour." instructed the tour guide.  
" Wait a minute.....can we know your name Miss Tour guide person?" ask Target Zero.  
" Oh sure, I'm Annie Lowe. Feel free to ask any questions when we finish the tour. Now every one staay together and lets go!"  
  
" That was easy." mumbled Heero to himself.  
  
" Alright we've been walking all morning, why don't we take a breake. You guys can go down to the river while I finish some of my Inserance papers that I supposed to...... never minde." said Annie  
Every one started towards the river. Every one but Heero who stayed imobilized were he was, reaching down in his pocket.  
With one sudent moovement, Heero placed his gun to her head, covered her moth and slowly disapeared in the wilderness dragging Annie with him. When the group came back from the river, they're first reaction was:" Maybe she went back to the cabin or something. I think we should continue down this trail. Its looks safe enough, I guess. Ya thats right, its marked with that BIG orange O."   
  
" Were are you taking me.." asked Annie  
" Shut up, will ya." Heero answered in his *I'll destroy you* type of voice. They kept walking trought the forest till a small plane can in view. Heero took Annie in with him and started the small air craft. In 5 minuts they were on their way back to Heero's home.  
  
" Heero, your back!" exclaimed Relena when she saw Heero coming in the front door. Then she saw Annie being dragg along" Who's that?"   
Heero answered in a rather annoid voice " Its Annie. I told you I was going to get her."   
" O.k! Were I'm I and who are you? This guy just show's up for a tour and the next thing I know he's kiddnaped me and........you look a lot like Miss Relena Darlian." explained Annie.  
Duo came in the room just as Annie finished what she was saying.  
" I wonder why? Heero you kiddnap the stranged people first Relena then.."  
" I was not kiddnaped!" intoruppted Relena  
" Then why wont you ever leave! Your always here!" Duo got annoided of having the conversation with Relena, Again, so he decided to leave the room.  
" Ah!! I'm geting tired of him! Every time I see him he always sais that!" Relena kept mumbling to her self as she left the room. 


End file.
